


“You…You told him where i was…didn’t you?"

by CrepefilledBungolos



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, I don't know but I just think elevens really depressed when I write her, Nancy is a source to mike, and mike it all cuddles, eleven finds out, hopper done fucked up, mike and el yell at each other for like a millisecond, mike is super cliche, think it could be better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrepefilledBungolos/pseuds/CrepefilledBungolos
Summary: his plan was not to tell her, to make it unknown to her completely so their relationship could strive, because the more of her trust he got the harder it got to think about her knowing.But of course he screwed up.--Hopper spills the beans and Eleven finds out what deal was made to get will back





	“You…You told him where i was…didn’t you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly think this could be better but eh you know eh

In all honesty, Hopper wasn’t thinking when he told Brenner eleven’s location.

Despite the calm fasuade he was wearing, inside he was getting impatient, all he thought was the longer they took to get will the shorter time will had to make it out alive.

So he made the trade, I mean the girl was helpful and she was kid looking at everything with that deer caught in the head lights expression, But his job was to get will and this lab experiment was his ticket to complete it.

But as soon as they saved the kid he felt a pang of guilt and all it did was hallow out when those rug-rats told him she disappeared into a cloud of ash after saving them all.

the most he could do for the kid was look for her, and it turns out that he found her and after that he took care of her and then after the adoption papers came in and she was his kid! His second chance.

She warmed a part of him that had been cold and lonely for so long, all the dinners and soap opera Saturdays, Eggo’s extravaganza’s, they both built each-other up.

Two broken people fixing one another.

But with every good memory came the reminder that he helped her suffer, he was in fault that she had to live in the woods for a month, and that when he found her, her bones where popping out of her dirty skin because she hadn’t eaten anything in a day or three. He was part of that.

his plan was not to tell her, to make it unknown to her completely so their relationship could strive, because the more of her trust he got the harder it got to think about her knowing.

But of course he screwed up.

————

“The bad men said Papa was alive” eleven spoke abrucdently as she played with her peas

It had been 6 months since she closed the gate, their relationship had been all happy smiles and teenage eye rolls lately, the full father-daughter experience. She had been honest with him about her trip to Chicago and what had happened and he told her everything that happened as-well, promising to be honest with one another .

“Brenner?” He says looking up, she’s silent for a second, the only sound one of the records Nancy brought over for El during a study session back in February until she nods

“Yes, he said he was alive but I’m not sure” her voice is so unsure its like sandpaper in hoppers ears 

“but They said he died too” El finishes

“Yeah well they lie, ugh I swear the next time I see that bastard I’m gonna kill him” Hopper says to himself 

“Next time?” Her eyebrows dart down in confusion

Shit.

“You said you never saw him”

Thats not exactly what he said, he said that Joyce and Him went to the lab, they snuck in and it seemed everyone was gone to look for El so they could easily get in and out of the gate until they came back and took will to the hospital, Joyce went along with it thinking it was to protect the kids

“When did you see him” El asks taking his little thinking moment as an “Ok I lied”

“I..” He looks her in the eye taking his gaze away from his plate and El could read the guilt in his eyes like if it was written there

“You…You told him where i was…didn’t you?” She says it, almost sounding out every word

“El” he shakes his head, but its not a no, its more of a “please understand”

“You told him where I was.” She says in disbelief 

Shit she’s crying, might as well come clean since she already knows

“El, el honey listen, I had to ok, will was in the upside down and we..we needed to save him and the only way we could do that was by telling him where you were and it was wrong really wrong and I’m sorry…I’m sorry” he’s practically begging right now

he watches as the anger in her watery eyes simmer down, to something that hurts him way more.

Its a sad understanding.

“It’s ok, getting will was the right thing to do” she nods the “cause Im just unimportant” goes unspoken

“El” he says softly, you can basically hear the “Thats not true” as he sees her stand up from her chair and go into her room.

He pretends not to her the muffled sobs from the door as he picks up their finished dinner.

——

The next day El doesn’t leave her room when he wakes up in the morning for what would normally be their breakfast and leaves the living room to go to her room when he comes back from work late at night

The day after that she tells hopper to tell the party to not come today, he sees the dark bags under her eyes and the red marks the loofa left on her skin from her steaming hot shower, he doesn’t get a chance to respond as she returns to her room.

When the others hear that El canceled their visit they become worried and ask Nancy to make sure she’s ok when she goes for the study session the next day.

When Nancy comes over El look so..

Broken.

She finishes her work twice as fast, relieved she finally had a distraction until the lesson for the day is over

“Are you ok El” Nancy says softly as el passes her the finished 7th grade worksheet 

El nods but you could see her hearts not in it

“Can you give me more practice?”

“Um sure”

She doesn’t even give a reassuring smile like she always does when lessons are over and offers Nancy to watch a soap with her, instead she says she’s tired and that Nancy could leave the papers on the table before standing up and leaving the teenager completely confused before the young girl rushes into her room. 

Mike asked Nancy how el was, how the girl wasn’t responding to his supercom’s calls lately how he was worried, but his sister shakes her head

“Somethings wrong, she looks so tired ,Didn’t even watch any soaps after. just left to her room” she wraps her arms around her torso nervously

Mike sneaks out that night and goes to El’s window, getting a glimpse of her at her desk, maybe working on homework

He looks down at his watch 

12:59am

Its the middle of the night what is she doing working on homework

“El” he whispers but she doesn’t turn around, he realized that a pencil wasn’t in her grip, her hands in hair in frustration, as tears trickle down her cheek 

“EL!” He pounds on the window

Her gaze falls to the window fall, and she recognizes those worried chocolate eyes

She stands up and opens the window, but when mike starts to climb in like he usually does El pushed his shoulders to the ground

“Go away Mike” she mutters and she closes the window but mike catches it and pushes it up

“Whats wrong El?” 

“Nothing”

“Friends don’t lie”

“I said nothing”

“Stop Lying!”

“CAN YOU LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE MIKE” she screams but there are dried tears on her porcelain cheeks, so even though it stings mike, god does it sting, he doesn’t give up

“TELL ME WHAT WRONG!” He yells

“NO!”

“WHY NOT”

“BECAUSE…because” she doesn’t have any words, she’s so tired  
So done with being hurt

“Are you going to leave me?” She asks, still hunched over the window sill, tears gathering in her eyes

“What? No never, ill always be here” he reassures 

“Do you promise?”

“Yes, I promise, whats wrong El”

She doesn’t answer, not yet, looking back inside the cabin, hopper won’t come till dawn since it’s a Thursday , her gaze falls back on mike

“I don’t want to be here anymore” she shakes her head 

“We can go for a walk” he offers to which she nods

Climbing out the window with only her moccasins and pajamas which have one of mikes sweater over them she walks deeper into he woods with mike at her side  
——

“Hopper told papa where I was” its barley their but mikes close enough to hear it, his eyes widen

“What?” Anger rises up his throat

she looks up at him, even when their sitting he’s still taller

“When we were in the school, last year. Hopper told him where I was for will, he traded one for the other” she shakes her head, tracing her fingers on the tattoo branding her skin “I know he needed too but… I don’t know it just made me feel like I’m an…an object again or something”

The anger disappears and now he just feel sorry for the girl next to him, god she’s been through so much already 

“Hey” mike says softly “Look at me”

She does as she’s told , her hazel eyes contacting his ebony ones and god he loves her eyes, the windows to her soul, but right now right this moment she looks so hurt and cautious as if he’ll just march off any second and she’ll have to hold herself together

“He didn’t need to, he was a fucking asshole, but your not an object El your amazing and I love you so much, eveything’s different now in…in a good way”

she nods a small smile on her face as mike puts his arm around her, she snuggles into the touch laying her head on his shoulder

“I love you too” that earns her a kiss on the top of her head until he presses his cheek on the place his lips once were

“Please don’t be mad at hopper” 

“Im already mad”

“Well don’t show him you are, for me?” 

“ugh..fine” he huffs

“Do you promise”

He nods a bit

“Promise”  
——  
When he wakes up that morning, making two French toasts just incase El decided to come out but he’s pretty sure she’ll end up not doing that and he’ll be eating a double breakfast for the 3rd time that week but it doesn’t stop him from putting it on a plate on other side of the table.

So when el comes out in a familiar pair of overalls looking like she’s really trying to be ok, hopper can’t help but stiffens

She sits across from him as per usual

They stare at each other for I while until he speaks

“Im really sorry, kid”

“I understand” she nods “ I forgive you” 

He gives a small smile

“Thanks, kiddo” 

And she return smile 

Maybe things will work out.

**Author's Note:**

> uh, leave a comment please? :)


End file.
